An Out of Place Umbrella
by Ninja Potter
Summary: Teddy visits his parent's graves instead of going to Victoire's birthday party. It's a good thing Teddy was too stubborn to go inside when it started to rain. One-shot.


**This story just sort of popped into my head and it just snowballed from there. Hope you like it!**

**~0~**

Teddy pulled his traveling coat around him as rain started to drizzle down to earth from the massive, dark clouds above. The green grass he sat on started to dampen as the minutes passed, but he remained sitting in front of his parents' graves, refusing to let the weather drive him from their final resting place.. The delicate drops of rain that fell onto the gravestones washed away all the collected dirt that had been there since the last rain.

Chilled to the bone, Teddy sat as stubbornly as he had done for the past five years, when he had first learned that sneaking out of Victoire's birthday party was more than easy. May 2nd was the only day of the year that Teddy gave thanks that it was so easy to get lost in the bustle of his godparent's extended family.

After telling his parents about his year at Hogwarts, he produced a bouquet of lilies from his cloak. Teddy smiled at the thought that if he couldn't already do magic, he could have been an amateur magician. Taking the wilted tulips someone had left at an unknown time and tossing them over his shoulder, he propped up his lilies in the vase that was sunk into the ground.

"They're beautiful," a soft voice said, startling Teddy. Teddy sighed deeply as he imagined Lily with a smirk on her face, anxious to pull the classic little sister move by telling on him.

"What do you what?" Teddy sighed as he turned to face Lily. To Teddy's embarrassment, it wasn't Lily who was standing in the pouring rain. It was a girl, about Teddy's age of sixteen, who was holding a black umbrella in one hand and black clutch bag in the other. She had on a silky black dress that fell short of her knees. Her chocolate brown eyes were rimmed in red, as if she had been crying.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were..." Teddy cut himself off before he said 'an annoying little sister'. The corner of her mouth twitched, as if it was fighting to pull her mouth into a smile but the sadness won out and forced her lips to stay in a frown.

"It's okay," she choked out. A strand of long blonde hair fell in front of her face and Teddy, acting on impulse, stood up and replaced it behind her ear. Beneath Teddy's hand, the girl's cheeks blushed furiously. His hand rested for a moment on her pale, perfect cheek before he cleared his throat and put his arm at his side.

An awkward silence fell upon them. Teddy was dying to ask her why she was here but he didn't want her to burst out into tears, for Teddy knew from experience that making a girl cry was not a pretty sight. Her dark brown eyes fell from Teddy's face to the gravestone's behind him.

"Nymphadora and Remus? Were they...friends of yours?" she asked Teddy, finally looking back into his eyes, which today were a stormy grey.

"No. They were...my parents." Teddy hesitated, knowing that the girl thought the names on the marble gravestones were abnormal. The girl's eyes grew wide and her hand that was grasping the clutch purse flew up to cover her gasping mouth.

"I'm so sorry. I...I didn't know," the girl said, the horrified look still on her face. Teddy shrugged, hoping the girl would calm down and not cry.

"Were you close to them?" the girl said, finally taking the hand away from her wild strawberry red lips.

"No. They died sixteen years ago. I was only a newborn," Teddy said, trying to remember back that far.

"What about you? What's with the outfit?" As soon as Teddy said this, he regretted it. A single tear slid from her eye, down her cheek, and dangled on her jaw until gravity pulled it down onto her dress. She took a long time to reply.

"My brother -" was all she could manage. She let the umbrella drop as she sat down on the drenched ground. Teddy sat down next to her, took the umbrella, and held it over the girl.

"What...happened?" Teddy asked.

"Car accident." She was fighting a hard battle against the tears that wanted to be shed. As Teddy watched her stifle the tears, he realized that she was a Muggle. Teddy started to feel stupid. He should have realized that she was a Muggle, for Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur lived in a Muggle town.

"What's your name?" Teddy asked the girl, hoping to take her mind off of crying. The girl looked over at him, causing her hair to fall out from behind her ear again.

"Quinn," She said, wiping the place beneath her eyes with the edge of her coat sleeve. After she succeeded in wiping away the tears that didn't exist, she held out her hand for Teddy to shake.

"I'm Teddy." He grasped her hand, which was very cold and clammy.

"You're really cold. Let's go get some hot chocolate or something," Teddy offered, hoping the picture of hot chocolate would cheer her up. Finally, the corner of her mouth pulled up into a side smile. Teddy took this as a yes and helped Quinn up from the ground.

As they walked away from the Lupins graves, they were too busy talking to each other to notice that the rain had stopped and they looked out of place as they continued to hold the umbrella over their heads.

**~0~**

**So I just want to thank Schermione for helping me fix this! Thanks and everyone, review!**

**Ninja**


End file.
